criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beauty and The Beast
The Beauty and The Beast 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the eleventh case of the game. It is the eleventh case of Palmwood and the fifth case in High Lands. Plot After May discovered the hidden machine room on the end of the last investigation, the player and Dave decided to go there to investigate; inside it, they found the body of a woman later identified as Ariana Home, a scientist. Upon doing some digging, the team managed to discover that the underground machine room was being used as a laboratory to experiment on the rare flower. The team also managed to narrow down the suspects to five: Jude Duncan, a physics professor at Palmwood University that was a fellow classmate of the victim; Vincent Newman, mayor of Palmwood who also went to school with the victim and was discovered to being paying for the experiments on the rare flower to provide a new and unlimited power source for the entire city; Harry Macnamara, the owner of the estate where the laboratory was located and that also was helping on the experiments; Darius Horne, the victim's son with a facial problem that was in college having classes with Prof. Duncan and Alexa Vicardi, the actress the team met during the 'Star Awards' ceremony. After managing to grab enough clues, the team was finally ready to make an arrest. The killer was identified as Darius Home, the victim's son. When the team confronted Darius, he didn't try to deny it; he admitted killing his mother because her work was slowly killing her. Darius explained that his mother was helping the mayor with the Flower project but, she wasn't intending to use the powers of the flower for the intended but instead to create a 'revival serum' that would make her beautiful forever. However, one day Ariana tried to test some of the extracted flower serum in Darius making him look horrendous; Darius got angry that his own mother was using him as a test subject, so he met with her on the secret laboratory where he asked her to revert the effects of the serum but she said she couldn't. Darius freaked out and threw a bottle of acid on her face, killing her. In court, Judge Cook sentenced Darius to 15 years in jail with a chance of parole at 10. In Face the Consequences (5/6), the team met with Mayor Newman to discuss the Flower Project; everyone decided that it was best for the flower to be sent to a professional laboratory in Future Valley where it would be safe and worked on to become the unlimited power source of Palmwood. The team also received the shocking news that Alexa Vicardi had been kidnapped as well, making the team think that all of the latest disappearings had to be connected somehow. The player and Dave then received a call by May saying for them to meet her at her office. In the last moments of the case, Dave and the player met with May where she announced that Teresa's phone had just been turned on for a second and that she managed to trace it back to an abandoned warehouse near the docks. The team geared up with their best gear, not knowing that no matter how hard they worked and tried, they would never be ready for what came next. Summary Victim *'Ariana Home '(found disfigured inside a secret machine room) Murder Weapon *'''Acid Killer *'Darius Home' Suspects Profile *The Suspect knows electronics. *The Suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The Suspect plays billiards. Appearance *The Suspect wears a blue shirt. Profile *The Suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The Suspect plays billiards. Appearance *The Suspect has a rash. Profile *The Suspect knows electronics. *The Suspect plays billiards. Appearance *The Suspect wears a blue shirt. *The Suspect has a rash. Profile *The Suspect knows electronics. *The Suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The Suspect plays billiards. Appearance *The Suspect wears a blue shirt. *The Suspect has a rash. Profile *The Suspect knows electronics. *The Suspect takes multivitamin powder. *The Suspect plays billiards. Appearance *The Suspect wears a blue shirt. Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer takes multivitamin powder. *The killer plays billiards. *The killer wears a blue shirt. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation Category:High Lands